With reference to FIG. 6 for a conventional ceiling fan control structure, the ceiling fan control structure is comprised of a control circuit board 20 and a ceiling-fan brushless motor 30, and the control circuit board 20 has a microcontroller unit 23, a control switch 27 and a remote control receiving unit 28, and the remote control receiving unit 28 has a wireless receiver 280, wherein the control switch 27 or the remote control receiving unit 28 is operated to control the microcontroller unit 23 to change the rotating speed of a ceiling-fan brushless motor 30, and the control switch 27 includes a stop gear position contact and a gear changing position contact (not shown in the figure). When the control switch 27 is situated at a stop gear position, only the operation of the ceiling-fan brushless motor 30 is stopped, but the control switch 27 is still situated at an electrically connected status to continue inputting power, and such continual supply of power will consume or waste energy unnecessarily or create an unsafe factor to the ceiling-fan brushless motor 30. In addition, the remote control receiving unit 28 further includes a wireless receiver 280 for receiving a control signal, and the remote control receiving unit 28 transmits the control signal to the microcontroller unit 23, and the conventional ceiling fan control structure must be a whole and the selection or use of a single function cannot be performed individually. Obviously, the use of such structure is inconvenient and the conventional devices and method require further improvements.